Rio: Adventures
by StoryWriter88
Summary: Reposted after a friend deleted it. A bunch of one shots and songfics from the world of Rio. I don't own any songs I may use. Chapter 1, Roberto loves the attention he gets from the ladies or does he.


**Hey everyone. I know you all want me to upload another chapter for my other stories but because I'm paranoid about having my ideas used before I use them, I'm doing this story. So enjoy.**

PS: Bracket's: Roberto's actions during his singing.

* * *

"Look it's Roberto!"

"He's so dreamy!"

"Just look at his crest feathers!"

The so called Fabio of Forest, Roberto mentally groaned as at least half a dozen female macaws trailed him. No matter what he did, they would never stop pursuing him.

Of course he loved the attention and being the center of everything but even he had a limit. At first, it was just them swooning over him, then it turned to stalking him. A few had been observing him no matter what he was doing whether it be training, eating, or sleeping. One night he even found a couple of crazy birds trying to watch him as he was about to sink down into his bird bath.

"Can't a bird get a little privacy around here?" Roberto thought to himself as he spotted Blu nearby and rushed over.

"Hey Blu." Roberto said as Blu looked over.

"Hey Roberto and Roberto's entourage." Blu said looking a little shocked at the girls swooning over him.

"Yeah. Can we talk?" Roberto asked as he pulled Blu close so that only he could hear him, " You gotta help me. These young ladies are way too wild even for me."

"Is this about that one night where…" Blu started before Roberto covered his beak.

"No one needs to know that." Roberto said as he shuddered thinking about that one night.

"Anyways.I thought you loved the attention?" Blu said.

" I do but enough is enough. Roberto said looking back at the love struck girls.

"Well you are an attractive bird with an amazing singing voice with a bunch of young wild girls who all want to be your mate." Blu said smirking.

"Who's side are you on?" Roberto asked in a desperate voice.

"Okay. Just tell them to leave you alone then." Blu suggested.

" I tried but they think that I'm playing hard to get and they just fall for me more." Roberto said.

"Well then just do what you do best. Sing." Blu suggested, "They all listen to when you sing so just sing about how they're affecting you."

"Good idea, but what song should I do?" Roberto asked as he thought to himself before the choice struck him, "I know." he said as he flew off.

"Wait Roberto." Blu said as he flew after him followed by Roberto's entourage.

Roberto finally stopped at the place where he and Blu first met. The flower curtain was still open but Roberto flew behind it and pulled it shut.

'What's he doing?" One of the girl macaws asked.

"Well he has another song for you." Blu said as he flew up to the curtain and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Just pull the open the curtain and you'll see. Roberto said.

Blu flew over and pulled open the curtain and sure enough there was Roberto in his what Blu liked to call song mode.

Roberto stepped and out and began to sing.

**I spent all my money, bought a big old**

**fancy car**

**For these bright-eyed honies**

**Oh, yeah, you know who you are **

(Flies over to the group of ladies and waves his wing towards them)

**Keep me up 'til the sun is high**

**'Til the birds**

**start** **calling my name**

**I'm addicted and I don't know why**

**Guess I've always been this way**

**(**Flies back to the branch)

**All these roads steer me wrong**

**But I still drive them all night long, all night long**

**All you young wild**

**girls**

**You make a mess of me**

**Yeah, you young wild girls**

**You'll be the death for me, the death for me**

(Clutched his heart and falls off the branch into the bushes like he's dying)

**All you young wild girls**

**No matter what you do**

**Yeah, you young wild girls**

**I'll always come back to you, come back to you**

(Flies back to the girls and extends his wing to them.)

**I get lost under these lights**

**I get lost in the words I say**

**Start believing my own lies**

**Like "Everything will be okay"**

**Oh, I still dream of a simple life**

**Boy meets girl, makes her his wife**

**But love don't exist**

**When you live like this**

**That much I know, yes I know**

(Flips his crest feathers)

**All these roads steer me wrong**

**But I still drive them all night long, all night long**

**All you young wild girls**

**You make a mess of me**

**Yeah, you young wild girls**

**You'll be the death for me, the death for me**

**All you young wild girls**

**No matter what you do**

**Yeah, you young wild girls**

**I'll always come back to you, come back to you**

**You, you, you,**

**You, you, you**

**Yeah, you, you, you**

**You, you, you, you**

**All you young wild girls**

**You make a mess of me**

**Yeah, you young wild girls**

**You'll be the death for me, the death for me**

**All you young wild girls**

**No matter what you do**

**Yeah, you young wild girls**

**I'll always come back to you, come back to you**

As he finished, all of the girls just stared at him in awe

"I think I got to them." Roberto said as he flew over to them.

"I think your idea actually…" Roberto started before the members of him now not silent audience began to squeal to each other.

"He actually gave us a private concert."

"His voice is so smooth."

"He's the greatest."

Roberto felt like slamming his head into a tree. Clearly they didn't get the point of the song. Before he could do anything though, he was tackled to the ground by all of the girls leaving only his head exposed.

"It didn't work Blu." Roberto said as Blu flew down to where his head was.

"Yes but look on the bright side. It's gotta be better than being locked in a cage and being fed crackers all day right?" Blu asked knowing about Roberto's issue with cages and crackers.

"Well. When you put it like that. I guess this does beat being locked in a cage and being fed those horrible crackers." Roberto said as he tried to break free.

* * *

**And there you go. I thought it was fitting for Roberto to sing a Bruno Mars song for obvious reasons and don't worry summer vacation is almost here so I can have more chapters of my stories submitted in a couple more days (2-3 days). Anyways PLEASE REVIEW (Unless it's about Rio 2) and I will see you all later. Bye.**


End file.
